Consecuencias de una broma
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: CAP. UNICO. Sirius Black gastó una broma a Severus Snape que por poco acaba con la vida de éste, y por ello el Slytherin odia a muerte a Black y al resto de los merodeadores. Pero... ¿cuáles fueron las otras consecuencias de aquella broma? SLASH


¡Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un fic que escribí como regalo navideño **para Aracely Snape**, y que, por supuesto, está **dedicado a ella con mucho cariño**.

El condenado se me resistió, pero con la ayuda de _Earwen__ y Uialwen_ (también conocida como Jean, y mil nicks más ;P ) conseguí domarlo. Tengo la esperanza de que no haya quedado demasiado forzado.

Inicialmente, fue colocado en Slasheaven (y sigue estando allí, claro está), así que si les suena, lo mismo es que ya lo vieron por allí…

-

NOTAS:

Los personajes de Rowling, la trama mía

La relación principal es entre dos chicos (slash), si no les gusta el tema, mejor no lean

Creo que no me olvidó de nada, así que sin más, les dejo con el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**-**

**Consecuencias de una broma.**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Otra vez ese par de ojos color azul mirándole fijamente, suplicándole en silencio que no se enfadase con él, que le perdonase. Y aquel no era precisamente un día en el que se sintiera con la fuerza suficiente como para mostrarse firme, pues no hacía ni nueve horas desde que había vuelto a adoptar su forma humana, tras la noche de luna llena, y se sentía exhausto, pese a haber dormido. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, debía mostrarse enérgico y hacerle ver que aquella vez se había excedido.

Desvió la mirada de la de su amigo y al fin planteó la cuestión.

-¡Explícame, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso?!- su voz, pese a todo, sonaba tranquila.

-Pues, él quería saber tu secreto, ¿no? Así que, simplemente, se me ocurrió que podía enseñárselo.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se paró frente al joven de cabellos negros y levantó su mirada hasta que conectó con la azul. Sintió como sus propios labios se fruncían en señal de incredulidad; le costaba creer que su amigo fuese capaz de mostrarse tan despreocupado ante aquel tema, que se lo tomase tan a la ligera, aunque sabía bien que hasta cierto punto estaba actuando. Vio cómo la expresión de su amigo cambiaba, si bien no sabía qué significaba aquella nueva.

-Y una vez lo hubiese descubierto, ¿qué? ¿Acaso creías que tendría una oportunidad? ¿Pensabas que podría contra un hombre-lobo adulto?- continuó preguntando.

-No. ¡Pero pensaba quedarme cerca, por si las cosas se ponían feas!

-¡Por supuesto que se habrían puesto feas! ¿Y qué habría pasado entonces si tú no hubieses llegado a tiempo? ¿O si tú solo no hubieses podido controlarme? ¿Es que no te preocupó llevar a cabo semejante idea pese a los riesgos que conllevaba, Sirius?

-Vamos… no es para tanto… Él…

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!- alzó la voz un poco. Sin poder evitarlo, la rabia y la decepción estaban tomando control sobre él- ¡Por favor, Sirius, reacciona! ¡Snape podría haber muerto!

-¡Era una simple broma!

-¿Una simple broma, dices? Un compañero nuestro podría haber muerto y tú ¿dices que era una simple broma?

-¡Se trata de Snape! Se lo tiene bien merecido…

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿De veras la posibilidad de que Snape se convierta en hombre-lobo o que muera por nuestra culpa no te importa? ¿De veras piensas que merece eso, por muy mal que os llevéis?

-¡Ya te he dicho que era una broma! No buscaba que resultase herido de gravedad, y mucho menos muerto, sino darle un susto.

-¡Pero maldita sea, Sirius, si eres tan inteligente, ¿porqué nunca usas la cabeza?! ¡Porque parece que ya ni siquiera para hacer bromas la usas!- hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire, e intentar encontrar la manera de expresar lo que sentía- Si me cuesta entender que todavía os dediquéis James y tú a burlaros y fastidiar a Snape, no puedo ni expresar lo que me cuesta comprender tus razonamientos antes de llevar a cabo lo que hiciste ayer tarde. Si es que razonaste, que tengo mis dudas…

-Vale, está bien- Sirius comenzó a mover levemente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y a encogerse ligeramente de hombros-, reconozco que me pasé, pero es que ver a Snape allí, curioseando… Fue una tentación… Me dio tanta rabia…

-Te dio tanta rabia- le cortó-, que llegaste a olvidar que soy tu amigo…

-Ehhh- en el rostro de Sirius dio paso la incomprensión-, creo que no te comprendo. ¿Cómo que olvidé…?

Se odió en ese instante por sentirse tan débil, por tener ganas de gritar y llorar, de golpear a Sirius y abrazarlo después.

-¡Maldita sea, Sirius!- exclamó fuertemente, y ni el ver cómo su amigo daba un pequeño bote debido al susto le contuvo. El enfado y la decepción ya eran dueños de su mente- ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? Debido a tu broma Snape podría haber muerto, ¡debido a tu broma ahora sabe lo que soy!- vio como Sirius abría la boca, dispuesto a discutir, y sabiendo lo que pensaba, le respondió- ¡Y da igual que Dumbledore le haya hecho prometer guardar el secreto!, el caso es que lo sabe… ¡Por una broma no sólo has puesto en peligro la vida de Snape, sino también la mía! Jamás hubiese esperado eso de ti- negó con la cabeza un par de veces, su mirada perdida en ese instante en los zapatos de su compañero de cuarto-. Jamás- murmuró.

Y salió de allí. Golpeó el hombro de su amigo y se hizo paso hasta la puerta. Ignoró la llamada de Sirius y salió.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la Sala Común. Tenía que buscar a alguien. Lo localizó casi de inmediato, sentado en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, hablando tranquilamente con… ¡Un momento! Hablando tranquilamente con… ¿Qué? ¿Le engañaban sus ojos? Cuando estaba ya cerca de aquel par, comprobó que no se equivocaba… ¡Extraño!

Se sintió culpable por tener que llamar a su amigo precisamente en aquel instante, pero le urgía hablar con él.

-James, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Su amigo se volvió hacia él, sin la sonrisa con la que normalmente le recibía, y en aquel momento se sintió como si el mundo se hubiese derrumbado sobre él.

-¿Ahora mismo?- asintió lentamente, deseando que no le mandase a la mierda- Está bien- suspiró, más tranquilo, al oír la respuesta de su amigo-. Lily, disculpa- oyó como murmuraba James a la chica de cabellos rojos.

Ésta simplemente asintió y, tras echarles una rápida mirada de curiosidad, bajó sus ojos verdes hasta el libro que permanecía abierto sobre sus muslos.

Se encaminó, con James tras sus pasos, escaleras arriba, sabiendo que su cuarto estaba vacío y que, por tanto, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó James, apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras él. Le dio la impresión de que quería acabar la charla cuanto antes- Supongo que Remus y tú ya hablasteis… Le vi salir de Gryffindor hará un cuarto de hora.

-Sí. Sí, así es. Ya hablamos.

-Bien- asintió su amigo-, quería que hablaseis Remus y tú primero. Antes de hacerlo nosotros dos, quiero decir. Aunque, quizás hubiese sido mejor al revés. En cualquier caso…- James quedó callado.

Y aprovechó el nuevo silencio para observar aquel rostro tan conocido, esos ojos castaños que permanecían fijos en él, y pensó que jamás lo había visto hablar tan seriamente con él como en ese instante.

-Tú también estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Tú también piensas que me pasé?

James dejó escapar ruidosamente el aire, que acababa de llenar sus pulmones, a través de sus labios. Sus ojos lo estudiaban, severamente. Tras unos segundos, negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-A tu primera pregunta, realmente no sé qué responderte. Supongo que no…- la duda, fácilmente localizable tras aquellas palabras, le sentó como un duro golpe en el estómago- Y en cuanto a lo segundo, pues… ¡está claro!

James pasó por su lado y fue a tomar asiento en su cama.

-Mira, Sirius… Sé que soy el menos indicado para decirte esto, pues yo mismo me dedico a molestar a Snape siempre que puedo, pero… te has pasado. Snape podría haber muerto, o ser hoy un hombre lobo,… Y ya no es sólo lo que le pudo pasar a Snape, sino a Remus. Si no fuese por Dumbledore, ahora mismo estaría empacando sus cosas, porque, como es obvio, a los padres de nuestros compañeros no les haría ninguna gracia saber que sus hijos conviven con un hombre-lobo.

-Está bien, puse en peligro el secreto de Remus…- alzó las manos en señal de disculpa- Pero el caso es que Snape no dirá nada y...

-No dirá nada, al menos mientras que él sea estudiante en Hogwarts y Dumbledore el director, pero luego....- el joven se detuvo y resopló- Sin embargo, amigo, aún hay más… ¡Vamos, Sirius, abre los ojos! ¡Ponte en el lugar de Remus!- hizo una breve pausa y tras ella, le ordenó- Siéntate.

Se sentía tan aturdido que hizo caso de inmediato. Se sentó en su propia cama, quedando frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

-Mira, dejémonos de rodeos. Lo peor de todo es que, si las cosas hubiesen salido mal, Remus se habría pasado el resto de su vida culpándose por haber matado a un compañero suyo- fue a replicar, pero James se le adelantó-, PESE- recalcó- a que, debido a su condición, él no hubiese tenido realmente la culpa.

Quedó pensativo un instante, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras de James. Los segundos pasaban. Sabía que su amigo estaba esperando, sabía que le tocaba hablar a él, pero no le salían las palabras.

¡Maldición! Sabía muy bien que tenían todos, y especialmente Remus, razones más que suficiente para enfadarse con él, para odiarle incluso. Pero aunque lo sabía desde un principio, no había querido ver la verdad. No quería ni pensar por un instante que había dañado a Remus, que podría incluso haberle arruinado la vida.

-Me odia, ¿verdad?- las palabras salieron de sus labios sin preguntarle siquiera a su mente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó James. Se le notaba algo perdido.

-Digo que, Remus me odia por lo de ayer…- se explicó, aunque deseaba no tener que hacerlo. Se avergonzaba en esos momentos como no lo había hecho en su vida, y lo peor de todo era que tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Bajó la mirada, mientras se juraba que no se perdonaría en la vida si perdía la amistad de Remus.

-¿Tú eres imbécil?- aquella pregunta le sobresaltó, e hizo que volviese a mirar a su amigo- ¿De verdad crees que Remus te odia?

Se encogió de hombros.

James se puso en pie y, acercándose a él, posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Sintió como los dedos de su amigo hacían presión sobre su piel. Un apretón con el que, estuvo seguro, James intentaba hacerle entrar en razón.

-Habla con él de nuevo.

Alzó su mirada, buscando no sabía qué, hasta posarla en el rostro de su mejor amigo, y vio como éste le sonreía. Repentinamente, se sintió más animado y decidido, tal vez porque James le acababa de brindar el apoyo que necesitaba. Asintió y se puso rápidamente en pie él también.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el primer sitio en que buscar: los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Si se hubiese parado al menos un segundo a pensar, habría hecho uso del mapa del merodeador y entonces… Bah, no importaba, Remus estaría allí.

Miró a su alrededor, los colores verde, marrón y azul iban desapareciendo conforme el sol bajaba más y más en el firmamento y la oscuridad se hacía dueña del lugar.

Empezó a andar rápidamente, pero tras un par de segundos comenzó a correr, quizás impulsado por el deseo de encontrar a Remus cuanto antes. Sus pasos le llevaban al lago. En un determinado momento, le pareció distinguir la figura de una persona y corrió aún más deprisa. Estaba ya cerca, y advirtió cómo aquel joven que estaba sentado sobre la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, giraba la cabeza para ver quién era el que se acercaba a él, y entonces lo reconoció, ¡era Remus! Una tímida sonrisa comenzó a surgir en sus labios, pero algo la detuvo. O más bien, algo detuvo por completo a Sirius.

PLAF.

-¡Ay!

Al no mirar hacia el suelo, no se había dado cuenta de que una vieja raíz de árbol se encontraba en su camino y, tras chocar su pie contra ésta, se fue de cara al suelo.

Tras un breve momento de desconcierto, se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos y separó el rostro del suelo. Con algunos resoplidos, se puso de rodillas y giró la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el árbol en el que descansaba Remus. O eso creía. Advirtió con sorpresa que ya no estaba allí, y rápidamente le llegó la idea de que su amigo había aprovechado su caída para huir de él.

Desconsolado, cerró los ojos y llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabello, para apartar unos largos mechones que le tapaban el frente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se llevó un pequeño susto. Había un par de pies parados frente a él. Fue alzando la vista, hasta que su mirada chocó con otra de color miel.

A Sirius le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, pero el movimiento de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Pese al desconcierto, tomó la mano que Remus le tendía y se puso en pie, mientras hablaba con cierta dificultad.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

Los dos siguieron mirándose, Sirius reteniendo aún la mano de su amigo.

-Ganas no me faltaron- Remus retiró su brazo al mismo tiempo en que hablaba, separando así su mano de los dedos de Sirius.

-Remus, yo…

-Verás, quería estar solo. Por eso precisamente vine hasta aquí- le interrumpió el aludido.

-Sí, pero yo… ¡Por Merlín, Remus, comprendo que estés enfadado! Pero…- las palabras fueron muriendo en su boca. Sabía que no tenía ni tan siquiera derecho a pedir perdón. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su cara, en un gesto de desesperación. Sólo con un esfuerzo, consiguió continuar- Simplemente, quiero que sepas que estoy completamente arrepentido, que comprendo que a partir de hoy me desprecies y que… sólo me queda esperar que algún día me perdones.

Remus se quedó mirando a Sirius con sorpresa, y el joven de cabellos negros empezó a preguntarse el porqué.

-Por desgracia, no lo hago. Aunque lo preferiría…

-¿Qué? No te entiendo- dijo confundido Sirius.

Remus dio tres pasos atrás y se giró, quedando así su amigo a sus espaldas. De esa forma, su rostro oculto a Sirius, le dio una explicación.

-Ya. Ya me doy cuenta de que aún no terminas de entender, así que te lo voy a explicar. Verás, todo esto me ha sentado mal, bastante mal. Y creo que es natural que me sienta así… como me siento. Pero, lo que más me…- buscó por un momento las palabras adecuadas y, cuando las encontró, las pronunció moviendo sus manos- me llena de rabia, tristeza y… y decepción es que hayas sido tú, precisamente tú, el que me ha hecho esto. Porque, hubiese preferido mil veces antes que fuese Peter o bien James el que…- no terminó aquella frase, sino que pasó a exclamar, desesperado- Es que no sé explicarlo… La cuestión es que ¡me siento tan USADO!- cerró los ojos y suspiró- Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo de ayer, no te desprecio, ni te odio- finalizó con tono cansado.

Sirius dejó a un lado el sentimiento de culpabilidad en cuanto oyó las últimas palabras de Remus. Con un molesto y doloroso nudo en la garganta, avanzó hacia su amigo, sintiéndose repentinamente más ligero. Y se detuvo a tan solo un paso de Remus, para posar a continuación una de sus manos sobre el hombro de éste.

-Remus- llamó, y a pesar de ello éste permaneció inmóvil, sin decir nada, sin girar tan siquiera la cabeza-. Remus- volvió a intentar.

Al seguir sin recibir respuesta, dio un paso, hasta quedar su pecho pegado a la espalda de Remus, y pasó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de éste. Sintió como su amigo se tensaba dentro de su abrazo, pero no por ello se separó, sino que, por el contrario, se agachó un poco y, acercando sus labios a una de las pequeñas orejas de Remus, murmuró unas palabras.

-Jamás quise hacerte daño. A ti menos que a nadie- la única respuesta de su amigo fue un estremecimiento.

Los brazos de Sirius se cerraron aún más, atrayendo el cuerpo de Remus al suyo, en un gesto protector, y ambos muchachos cerraron los ojos. Casi de inmediato, Sirius comenzó a enterrar su rostro en los cabellos castaños de Remus, para sentir el suave contacto y aspirar el dulce aroma a champú.

Remus, que estaba como en las nubes al sentir la nariz y las mejillas de su amigo contra su piel, abrió repentinamente los ojos, sorprendido, y volvió a tensarse. ¿¡Acababa de recibir un beso de Sirius en la cabeza!? Un segundo beso, esta vez cercano a su nuca, lo corroboró. Sirius estaba a punto de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez en la mejilla, cuando Remus se giró bruscamente. Los labios de Sirius terminaron posándose en la barbilla de un sonrojado Remus.

-¿Se… se puede saber qué haces?

-Mmmm…- murmuró Sirius. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró seriamente- Besarte.

¡Ea! Tan tranquilo… ¿¡Pero desde cuando un amigo empieza a besarte sin más!? Remus lo miró asombrado y confundido, y para cuando finalmente reaccionó, se separó de Sirius dando un paso atrás, y comenzó a girar la cabeza, como si...

-¿Buscas a alguien?- Sirius notó como su amigo se erguía frente a él y le observaba con el ceño fruncido, y se preguntó qué había hecho mal en ese momento.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre… hacer eso, aquí en medio, a la vista de cualquiera?

-Ja ja ja ja- Sirius se rió por lo bajo, y miró divertido a su amigo-. Así que, según tú, cualquiera nos puede ver, ¿no? Pues será cualquiera que pase a menos de un metro de distancia, porque con lo oscuro que está ya... Además, ¿qué hice mal? No sabía que darle un beso a un amigo estuviese prohibido por las normas del Colegio. Estoy en un colegio mucho más estricto de lo que pensé.

Una sonrisa adornaba para entonces el rostro de Sirius, pero el de Remus no se mostraba tan jovial.

-Sé serio, Sirius. No es normal que…- desvió la mirada y la fijó en un negro punto que se hallaba unos tres metros por detrás de su amigo. La pausa empezó a hacérsele larga, pero el miedo a decir demasiado le dificultaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Lo que quiero decir es que, si nos viesen, ¡alguien podría pensar lo que no es!

-¿Y qué no es?- preguntó inocentemente Sirius, sus ojos abiertos al máximo- De verdad, Remus, empiezo a pensar que te ha dado por hablar en clave, usando acertijos.

El aludido negó un par de veces con la cabeza y lo miró abatido.

-¿Sabes qué? Como tú dices, está muy oscuro, y creo que es mejor que regresemos ya. Debe quedar poco para el toque de queda.

Y sin esperar respuesta de Sirius, se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, deseando repentinamente encontrarse entre sus muros, rodeado de decenas de compañeros, para así no tener que enfrentar aquel par de ojos azules. Pero su esperanza se esfumó en cuanto sintió cómo una mano rodeaba su muñeca izquierda y tiraba de él.

-Una pregunta, Remus. ¿Tú no querrías que fuera lo que otros podrían pensar que es, si nos vieran?

Remus se quedó durante un breve instante quieto, con sus ojos color miel bien abiertos dirigidos hacia su compañero, que lo observaba al parecer ansioso. Y no estaba aturdido por el significado de la pregunta, sino, precisamente, porque no entendía qué era lo que Sirius había querido decir. Cuando logró comprender su significado, abrió la boca en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Es otra de tus bromas, Sirius?

-¿QUÉ? ¡¡NO!!- exclamó casi escandalizado ante la idea- ¡No! Yo simplemente preguntaba porque…- quedó callado, con un miedo similar (aunque él no lo supiese) al que hacía tan solo un minuto antes había sentido su amigo Remus. Sin embargo, luchó contra el temor de hablar de más y así, y aún sabiendo que una vez lo hiciese ya no habría marcha atrás, dijo- Preguntaba porque durante todo el día he temido que estuvieses tan enfadado conmigo como para no perdonarme nunca. He llegado a pensar que nuestra amistad se había ido a la mierda, que había acabado. Y pasé miedo porque… Verás Remus- dio un paso hacia él, aún sosteniendo su muñeca entre sus dedos-, no quiero perder tu cariño… Necesito que me quieras, porque tu afecto es, de todas las cosas que poseo, la más importante para mi. Y cuando antes te dije que a la última persona a la que quiero dañar en este mundo es a ti, decía la verdad, porque te quiero.

-

…Silencio.

Sirius estaba nervioso, esperando una respuesta que, según creía, tardaba en llegar. Remus se encontraba igualmente nervioso, intentando aclarar las ideas: ¡¿qué demonios se suponía qué debía hacer?!

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Qué?- preguntó a su vez, totalmente desconcertado, Sirius- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Remus lo miró dudoso y, pasado un pequeño instante, negó con la cabeza.

-Bromeas- afirmó y, tras decirlo, frunció el ceño.

Sirius soltó finalmente la muñeca de Remus y extendió sus brazos en el aire, mientras que, con expresión de no creerse lo que acababa de oír, dejaba escapar el aliento ruidosamente. Pensó en volver a negarlo, pero la sombra que iba tomando lugar en el rostro de su amigo le hizo cambiar de opinión. En un rápido movimiento, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del chaquetón de Remus y jaló de él hacia si.

-Idiota- dijo en voz baja, y ni bien terminó de pronunciar la palabra, unió sus labios a los de Remus, que no tuvo tiempo alguno para reaccionar. Para cuando detuvo el beso y se separó unos milímetros, preguntó-. ¿Me crees ahora?

Los ojos color miel se abrieron y fijaron en el sincero par azul… Remus frunció la nariz, en señal de indecisión. Unos segundos después, respondió a la pregunta empleando un tono serio.

-No sé si creerte, Sirius, pues eres el mayor bromista que jamás he conocido. Así que… ¿porqué no pruebas de nuevo a convencerme?- terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la clara insinuación de Remus. No que le disgustase la idea de repetir, desde luego. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios, y sin demora alguna, volvió a besar a Remus.

-

O.o.o.o. FIN o.o.o.O

-

**Notas finales:**

Tras leerlo una vez más, sigue sin convencerme demasiado el final. Siento mucho si quedó soso. Pero les pido que no sean demasiado duros, es mi primer Remus/Sirius y parece que no se me dan bien.

**Agradecimientos:**

**…** a Maryam, Aura y Ayesha por organizar el reto navideño del que nació este fic, y especialmente a ésta última, porque le di bastante la lata con la historia.

… a Earwen y Uialwen, porque me ayudaron muchísimo, dándome sus opiniones e ideas.

… a todos vosotros, por leer.

-

**¡¡Que disfrutéis de un MUY Feliz 2005!!**

**Seguimos leyéndonos…**Meiko.


End file.
